dark_nocturne_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Isaac
Isaac is an inherit shifter that is 24 years old and lives off the land as a nomadic, lone wolf. Biography The meaning of the name Isaac is: he laughs. There couldn’t be a more perfect name for this boy; you could certainly try to find one but the result would be fruitless. Isaac was brought up in a Catholic convent, delivered to the Mother Superior at only two days old. It was one of the very last orphanages in Southern California, Foster care having become the primary means of taking care of orphaned children. The moment he was placed in the nun’s arms a strong bond was formed between the two the kind similar to that of a mother and son. As a child he was sweet but definitely not the favorite among the nuns besides the Mother Superior, he was far too rambunctious and free spirited for their tastes. Instead of paying attention during class he would daydream of going off on his own or think about the actual dreams he had at night, dreams that involved him running in the wilderness and not even as a human all the time. The trees, the grass, wide open spaces called out to him and whenever he could, Isaac would sneak off then come back to the convent with scrapped knees and cuts only to be punished by the nuns. In short, he was a wild child and no matter how many times he was punished for it the nuns just couldn’t get it out of him which was just as well because he didn’t stay nearly as long as he thought he would. His thirteenth birthday came around and he was ecstatic at the prospect of finally becoming a teenager, he may have still been in the orphanage but he didn’t care as far as he was concerned the Mother Superior was his mother, she gave him enough love to last a lifetime and quite frankly he believed no other family could provide him that comfort. There was a small celebration, he had his cake and played with the orphans, the day couldn’t have gone any better but once night had come everything changed. He hadn’t been feeling all that well for about a week, thinking that maybe he had the flu or a cold but was utterly mistaken. The full moon fell on his birthday and he finally underwent his first change in front a few nuns and the Mother Superior. His bones cracked and shifted as his body transformed and with a final howl of pain he stood on four paws in front of the group of women. A couple of them cringed in fear at what had just happened right before their eyes while the others prayed to God believing Isaac a demon. With the two different reactions and his wits still about him, Isaac dared not look at the Mother Superior merely turned tail and ran. He ran as far and fast as his new legs carried him until he finally collapsed in exhaustion. The following morning he woke up in pain and prayed that he was still in bed, that it had all been a bad dream but the sound of birds chirping and water flowing confirmed his fear. He had shifted into a wolf last night and now he was all alone and naked, the only thing he still had was the necklace with a small white gold crucifix hanging off the chain, his birthday present from the woman he considered a mother that now probably thought him a monster. Since that night he’d been on his own roaming the country as human and wolf just like in the dreams he used to have as a child. He had been offered positions in packs during his travels but turned them down, not yet ready for a family he had never had. It was interesting to meet other wolves but there was also the downside of how territorial they were and was chased away from areas far too many times to count. Most of the time he left with laughter on his lips and others he barely escaped by the skin of his teeth. Personality Isaac is fun loving guy enjoying his youth. He loves to laugh and most of the time everything is just a big joke to him because he can’t find it in him to take everything so damn seriously which is one of the reasons why he isn’t in a pack yet, he doesn’t do too well with rules. He embraces his inner beast and trusts his instincts so whenever he gets the urge to shift and run he goes for it, whenever the need to leave kicks in he’s gone within the hour because he doesn’t do planning either. Current life and location Isaac has traveled all around the the mainland of the USA and has a strong sense of independence about him. After many long years he was finally back in California, his only possessions being the clothes on his back and the small cross hanging from his neck. The reason for him going back was that he missed Southern California and it beauty but most of all he missed the Mother Superior. He has no idea whether she is alive or not and hesitates to visit as the nuns that saw him shift into a wolf for the first time are surely there still thinking him some sort of demon.